My Destiny
by FauxFame
Summary: Lilly embraces a few key points of Romanticism in her essay to Mr. Corelli. A substory to 'Lacrimosa'. Essentially Liley. Oneshot.


**Lucky's Foreword: So, here I am, at the computer, writing Lilly's essay to Corelli (see Lacrimosa) to clear the cobwebs before a dentist's appointment. Believe it or not, that eppy where Miley goes to the dentist hits all too close to home. (Yes, I'm a wimp when it comes to mouth pain). Any who, enjoy, and as always, I own nothing, and Disney owns all. PS…did you know it's hard to type and smoke at the same time? Kiddies, don't smoke and write. You'll ash in the keyboard…oh, and it's bad for you too.**

******************

'Four years have passed. Four years that we have been so close, and yet, never further apart. Standing in the bare and desolate desert, I find myself standing alone. Alone in a whirlpool of my own despair as I have never admitted to my compadre that she was my beginning, my middle, and soon…my end.

The heat overtaking me in my journey, I felt myself collapse, and I dreamed. Light. No, not light, but of brightness, blinding white. Images blurred in my mind's eye, gaining focus slowly, compiling with the rest of my 4 senses. The whiteness of light faded into the images of waving dunes, sand bright reflecting the sunlight. A heated breeze blew my hair back as I stood, staring into the distance, the scent of ocean air could be caught, yet no water could be spotted for miles in any direction. The heat on my skin was welcoming, my features normally paled in comparison to the lack of sunlight, lack of her light after the years. But now, I glowed, healthy and tanned. I closed my eyes and lifted my chin skywards, a smile dancing on my lips as I absorbed the life-giving rays in appreciation. It was as if I was being enveloped in a warm embrace, having my beloved caress me in tenderness. It was almost...healing in its own right.

*RRRRRUSSSHHHHHHH*

A noise; a rushing of...something...like white noise, like an unfamiliar cry breaking through the quiet desert. The sky reflected a cerulean hue, reminding me of the gaze that I could never hope to hold. I turn slowly to find water creeping along my ankles, the white foam of the deposited waves tickling my feet as I walk deeper into the salty sea, searching for her. Colorful fish swam around my legs as if to greet me happily, like dogs excited to see their master. Wading deeper, I removed my sundress, peeling it off as if it was a layer of stress and tossing it on the edge of the shore, relieved to bathe myself in the open water, treading as I went deeper. I was moved to bear my essence to something so natural, something primitive. I allowed the waves wash over me gently, rocking my body, relaxing, until the sun turned the water bright orange in jealousy; a sizzle could almost be heard as it began to set. Deciding to swim back to shore, I turned to an unbelievable sight. In what seemed like mere minutes, the shoreline turned from its sandy layer into an indescribably beautiful sight of fresh flora, the harsh desert terrain into a forest sanctuary.

I could feel a dark figure lurking within the forest cover, seeming to watch me intently. With great strain, I tried to focus on the individual, knowing that whomever it was meant me no harm. Unabashedly disregarding my nudity, I attempted to approach said stranger, my chest rising as the figure became clearer...features becoming distinguished....

It was my beloved, my one, my Destiny.

She neared, touching my cheek gently, embracing me in a sensual hug, kissing me as gently as a ghost's whisper, sending a deathly chill through my very soul. Closing my eyes, I could feel my body tense gently against , knowing that the red-hot desire I held within myself was only matched by hers. Mentally I flogged myself; I have NEVER been this easy, this over-emotional for someone I have known. My emotions were purely primal; something that could no longer be controlled by mere rationality. Thoughts raced through my mind as I played 'rock-em-sock-em robots' with my conscience, and my inner beast ate the two of them in no disregard. I reached sorely for her, placing my hand behind her back to draw her closer, my short nails raking the tender, soft, and 'oh-god-help-me' style flesh to coax. My eyes popped back open to set my sights back on her, lifting my eyes to meet my darling Miley's azure gaze, in almost a begging nature. I wrapped both arms around her torso, still tugging her close, keeping both feet firmly planted on the gritty sand surface, wishing to inhale the scent of her chestnut locks.

Finally satisfied with our eternal embrace, I rested my head against her shoulder, closing my eyes and inhaling her cinnamon and vanilla scent, my breath hitching at her essence. It enveloped me, made me hunger more. I felt the need for intimate contact, despite how little or how petty it may have seemed to so many people. But even the mere touch of her hand snaking through my long blonde locks had my emotions locked in comfort, in need. I nuzzled into her neck, leaving a trail of burning kisses, my heart in my throat, stomach in my feet, mind fuzzy and blind with desire and a lack of care for any consequence. Breaking the contact from my Destiny, though as painful it was for me to do, and grasped her palm in mine, interlacing our fingers delicately,

Words escaped me at this moment; my mind blank at what to say to the beautiful angel before me, other than numerous statements that may sound extremely dirty in the wrong context. But it was more than just lust. It was pure, untainted love and admiration. A smile that was brighter than the sun itself crossed her face, as she cocked her head and pulled away from my grasp. I could only watch as she strolled backwards, beckoning me to come with her.

I followed, not knowing where she was leading me, though I had a feeling of despair, knowing that I would be led into the belly of the beast, despite the fact that I would follow her to my own death.

Which is what I had done.

Lost in the desert for years, searching, forever questing for her eternal affection, alone. And I knew then that my hope, my love, my Destiny was merely a mirage. My own soul had sent me on an endless quest to find her, and when I finally found her, my body had turned to dust, the mortality of my own broken heart had finally given way, and I was no more.'

*********************

Lilly spell checked and saved her short story, glancing at the clock. It was only 5:30; she had hoped it was plenty of time to get ready for the premier, and vowed to double check her essay when she returned to see if she forgot to change any 'Miley's in her story to 'Destiny'. Scrambling, she headed into the bathroom for a quick shower and makeup application, knowing that her essay wasn't the best, but it was at least done. After all, Lilly made sure Miley came before all else, to hell with the consequences.

**Lucky's Notes: Ok, people. So there it is. Short, sweet, and to the point. In this little ditty, you kind of get a hint at what Corelli's gonna talk to Lilly about after class. Hope ya catch it. Any who, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
